dckinofilmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Superman - Die Abenteuer von Lois
Superman – Die Abenteuer von Lois & Clark (Originaltitel: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman ''oder oftmals auch einfach nur ''Lois & Clark ''genannt) ist eine US-amerikanische Actionserie, die auf der Comicfigur ''Superman basiert. Im Gegensatz zu bisherigen Filmproduktionen steht die Beziehung der beiden Hauptfiguren Lois Lane und Clark Kent (Superman) im Mittelpunkt. Auch wurden die etablierten Figuren für die Serie teilweise neu interpretiert. Die ab 1993 beim amerikanischen Sender ABC ausgestrahlte Serie wurde nach vier Staffeln und 88 Folgen eingestellt. Handlung Erste Staffel Die ersten Folgen beschäftigen sich hauptsächlich mit der Entwicklung von Lois und Clark von Rivalen zu Freunden. Anfangs schwärmt Lois vom in der Stadt neu aufgetauchten Superman und ignoriert Clark Kent völlig. Auch der mächtige Milliardär Lex Luthor umwirbt Lois, die zunächst nicht an seine kriminellen Machenschaften glauben will. Clark kämpft als Superman nicht nur gegen Luthor und andere Gangster, sondern forscht auch intensiv nach seiner Herkunft. Im Finale (1–22: „Die Hochzeit des Jahres“ – „House of Luthor“) weist Lois Lex am Traualtar zurück, weil sie sich ihrer Liebe zu Clark bewusst wird. Als Lex Luthor schließlich als Verbrecher enttarnt wird, springt er aus seinem Penthouse in den Tod. Zweite Staffel In der zweiten Staffel festigt sich die Freundschaft zwischen Lois und Clark. Nachdem Clark seinen Tod vortäuschen musste (2-07: „Comeback für Al Capone“ – „That Old Gang of Mine“), um sein geheimes Ego nicht zu verraten, merken beide, dass sie mehr füreinander empfinden. Doch Clarks ständiges Verschwinden, wenn er als Superman agieren muss, stellt der Liebe große Hindernisse in den Weg. Die Beziehung wird durch andere Liebschaften (bei Clark durch die Staatsanwältin Mayson Drake, bei Lois durch den Agenten Dan Scardino) gefährdet. Schließlich finden beide aber zueinander. Den Abschluss bildet der Cliffhanger zur nächsten Staffel: Clark macht Lois einen Heiratsantrag (2-22: „Die Frage aller Fragen“ − „And the Answer is …“). Dritte Staffel Zu Beginn der dritten Staffel beantwortet Lois den Heiratsantrag mit der Enttarnung von Clarks Superman-Identität. Die folgenden Geschichten drehen sich um Probleme des Paares im Vorfeld der geplanten Traumhochzeit. Vor allem hadert Lois mit Clarks anderer Identität. Er trennt sich von ihr, um sie vor eventuellen Gefahren zu beschützen, kommt aber wieder zu Lois zurück. Den Höhepunkt stellt ein Fünfteiler dar, der mit der geplanten Hochzeit von Lois und Clark beginnt (3-15: „Hochzeit mit Hindernissen“ − „I now pronounce you“). Lois erleidet jedoch im weiteren Verlauf eine Amnesie und kann sich nicht mehr an Clark erinnern. Clark schafft es, ihr Gedächtnis zurück zu bringen. Erneut bildet ein offenes Ende den Abschluss der Staffel: Clark muss sich in einem Zweiteiler (3-21: „Die Kryptonier“ − „Through a glass, darkly“; 3-22: „Abschied von Superman“ − „Big girls don't fly“) zwischen der Erde und seinem Herkunftsplaneten entscheiden und folgt schließlich zwei Mitgliedern seiner Rasse zu einer kryptonischen Kolonie, wo ein Krieg ausgebrochen ist. Lois bleibt zurück. Vierte Staffel Zum Auftakt der vierten Staffel kann Clark sein Volk versöhnen und einen kryptonischen Adligen besiegen, der die Erde als Sklavenkolonie unterjochen will. Zurück in Metropolis schaffte es Clark zwar endlich, Lois zu heiraten (4-03: „Die Hochzeitsfalle“ − „Swear to God, this time we're not kidding“), unter anderem müssen sie dann jedoch einen jahrhundertealten Fluch auf ihre Liebe besiegen (4-04: „Der böse Fluch“ – „Soul Mates“), Lois wird eines Mordes verdächtigt und zum Tode verurteilt (4-06: „Der Fall Lois Lane“ − „The people vs. Lois Lane“), Clark wird in ein Paralleluniversum gesperrt. Zwischenzeitlich versuchen beide, mit dem Ehealltag zurechtzukommen – und machen sich auch Gedanken um Nachwuchs. Nachdem sie jedoch erfahren haben, dass ihre Gene nicht kompatibel sind, um Kinder zu zeugen, finden sie am Ende der Staffel ein Kind in ihrem Haus, das vermutlich von H. G. Wells, der schon des Öfteren aufgetaucht ist, aus der Zukunft zu Lois und Clark gebracht wurde, um dessen Leben zu beschützen. Fünfte Staffel (nicht erschienen) Die letzte Folge der vierten Staffel war als Cliffhanger für Staffel 5 geplant, der jedoch nie aufgelöst wurde. Von Seiten der Drehbuchautoren wurde verlautet, dass in der fünften Staffel bekannt werden sollte, dass dieses Kind von einem Wohltäter aus der Zukunft hierhergebracht wurde und sich tatsächlich um Nachwuchs von Lois und Clark handelt. Es war geplant, dass dieses Kind sich in Super-Geschwindigkeit zum Teenager entwickeln sollte. Allerdings sollen dem Nachkömmling auch Gefahren aus der Zukunft (vermutlich vom wiederkehrenden Bösewicht Tempus) drohen, wodurch Clark in seiner Doppelrolle als strahlender Held und Vater doppelt gefordert ist. Besetzung Trivia * Nach der ersten Staffel wollte man die Serie kindgerechter gestalten. Anfangs war die Serie mit einem Fokus auf Lois und Clark ausgerichtet, während ab Staffel 2 Superman an Bedeutung zunahm. Die Figur Cat Grant, die als ein (ver-)störendes Element bei dem Aufbau der Beziehung zwischen Lois und Clark dienen sollte, wurde rausgeschrieben, da sie durch ihren Sexappeal nicht sonderlich kindgerecht war. Michael Landes als Jimmy Olsen wurde durch Justin Whales ersetzt, da man so hoffte, das weibliche Publikum der Serie seaQuest DSV, die zeitgleich auf einem anderen Sender lief, abzuwerben. * Margot Kidder, Lois Lane aus den Superman-Filmen von Richard Donner, hat zwei Gastauftritte in der Serie. * Dean Cain, der Darsteller von Clark Kent, spielt in der Serie Supergirl Jeremiah Danvers, den Adoptivvater von Kara Zor-El. Kategorie:Fernsehserie Kategorie:ABC Serie Kategorie:Stub